Murdoch
Murdoch, labeled as The Cool Dude is a contestant on Total Drama Sci-Fi Action. He is one of the four newcomers and was originally on the Techno Smashers team. He returned for Total Drama Vegas City and was originally on the Poker Chips team. Biography Murdoch lives in the same town Jake does and the two are very close friends. Both like to skateboard but Murdoch is also a cool person which is what many people call him. He also likes rock music and tends to play some when he and Jake go skateboarding at the park. When Total Drama Oweguy had aired and Jake went off to compete he thought that Jake was cooler than him because he was on Total Drama so he wished to get on someday. He later signed up for it and he along with Jake wanted to show what the others what they've got. Murdoch signed up for Total Drama to try and become more cooler than he ever was. Total Drama Sci-Fi Action In Welcome to Total Drama Sci-Fi ActionMurdoch was one of the first to get off at Oweguy's new location, an abandoned science site. He didn't really like the location much but was shocked that there bedrooms had more beds than his bedroom. Later on he got assigned on the Techno Smashers team and the first challenge was a race to a goal while avoiding giant robots. Throughtout the challenge in Transmashers, Robots that Love to Smash Murdoch knowing that Amanda was having problems tells her that he was the only one she could trust. In the end the Techno Smashers won the first challenge and Murdoch new they would win due to the first team formed always wins first. In Ultimate Laser Tag Murdoch still tried to get Amanda on his side while also focusing on the game. The second challenge was a laser tag styled challenge and ended up being good at it. He ended up getting Pat out after he helped Katelyn and said in the confessional that he will not win against him. The Techno Smashers won again and later Murdoch told Amanda that Katelyn and Pat were using her making Amanda shocked. In the confessional what he was really doing with Amanda was using her to make him go farther, ruin her friendship with Katelyn and Pat and betray and vote her off later on. In Virtual Boys Murdoch overheard Jake talking to Pat about what he's really like. This made him upset at Jake. He ended us putting Amanda in an alliance by force after Chloe tried to help her and later put Pete and Sae on as well. The next challenge was going through three virtual video games and Murdoch was shocked that it was even possible even after Oweguy explained it. During the challenge Murdoch was annoyed by Dax and wanted to vote him off. Amanda didn't want to because Dax was a good friend but Murdoch threatened to vote her off if she didn't vote for Dax. In order for them to lose Murdoch told Dax to use up all their bombs on the last stage and when he did that they had trouble fighting when more enemies came. He wanted to see Dax get it but Amanda and Chloe told them to move toward the goal. The Techno Smashers ended up losing for the first time and had to vote someone off. After the challenge knowning about how Murdoch's treating Amanda Pete and Sae quit his alliance soon followed by Amanda finally knowning that he was a mean person. To get revenge on them he hacked the voting system causing the people to vote for him vote for Dax instead just like he planned. In H2Owe Murdoch was upset that Amanda left his alliance and decided to get revenge on her by doing so. The challenge in the meantime was to find a treasure chest at the bottom of a near ocean sized pool. Jerry knowing what Murdoch wanted to do decided to tell him to trick the others into telling them that Chloe who had Amanda in an alliance said that the chest was somewhere that was really the wrong location. Murdoch agreed with his plan and proceeded to do it but Amanda knew that he might've been lying and she breaks her air breathing device and sends her flying out of the pool. The Techno Smashers ended up losing again and Chloe was voted off due to everyone thinking she lied. But they then discovered that it was Murdoch but Chloe was sent away before Murdoch explained why. In Honey, I Shrunk the Contestants the contestants go into Oweguy's cabin after he sent them a note telling them to go there but he really sent them there to get shrunk by his newly built shrink ray. The Techno Smashers ended up using a Hot Wheels car to get around and they ended up in Bridgette's room at the exact wrong moment when Bridgette had decided to go watch TV in there. Murdoch suggested they leave but Bridgette kicked her shoes off with one of them landing on the car making them being unable to get it as well as Bridgette closing the door due to Oweguy babysitting Marine's sister's son and he was being loud. During the entire time Murdoch decided to get the shoe off the car while the others went somewhere else. After Bridgette noticed the contestants were in the room she accidently stepped on Murdoch sinking him into the ground but she grabbed him and put him with the others after getting her shoe off the car. The car was now broken so Bridgette makes them a paper airplane and a gust sends them around the cabin. They nearly got caught by Marine's sister's son but Bridgette stops him before it happened. The other team then sees them and chase after them but they make it to the shrink ray before they did and win the challenge. After winning Oweguy returns them to normal size and gives them a copy of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids as a prize. During the elimination ceremony for the other team Pat is voted off and Murdoch was shown to have made some extra vote cards for Pat so he would get voted off and also made it like Amanda voted him off. In Attack of the 50 Foot Nianah Marine knew that someone must've helped vote off Pat which worried Murdoch. He was still okay because Amanda didn't know yet. The next challenge involved Oweguy's size ray again which he used to turn Nianah into a giant while also using a mind control device and they had to survive her for an hour. Early in the challenge Nianah ate Amanda who was on a tree. Murdoch was relieved that he was on a giant sandwich model and she didn't eat that but she notices it and she eats Murdoch too. Inside her stomach Murdoch joins Amanda with both of them unhappy to see each other. He then accidently admits that he helped vote off Pat which makes her angry and the two start fighting. At one point the giant Nianah fell asleep which sent Amanda and Murdoch flying to another part of her body. They ended up arriving inside her chest close to her heart. Murdoch tried to find a way out but he really came back push Amanda into a very hot liquid surrounding the heart. He prepares to send her falling in but she pounds his foot and he ends up falling into the liquid. He then flew into Nianah's lung due to the hotness and he ended up making Nianah cough sending him up into her nose which made her sneeze and he flew out of her and ended up far away into a factory smashing into a steal wall and fell into a very hot pool of water with food coloring and hair dye in it as well. At the end of the challenge the Techno Smashers lost but Oweguy noticed Murdoch was gone so he said that he was eliminated until he returned but Amanda didn't suspect that of happening. Back at the factory Murdoch's hand rose out of the water now white and burned as it clenched into a fist. In Super Contestants Murdoch returned but he now resembled the Joker. Oweguy was relieved that something back had happened to him and Murdoch explained what happened in chapter 7 and that the hot water mixed in with the food coloring and hair dye which he said he had in his pocket which made his face become white and his hair green. The red lips he said he just added on. Worried that he might be recognized as a freak he bought a Joker costume just so people would think he was dressed up. He explained that he noticed the alien invasion from chapters 8 and 9 and proceeded to find his way back to the science site. When he arrived he noticed the events of chapter 10 and 11 and knew he was missing out so he came back in the open to meet up with Oweguy. Murdoch's outfit gave Oweguy a good idea for a challenge. Later he told the contestants that Murdoch was back which made Amanda worried and the teams were also dissolved meaning that it was now the merge. The challenge involved two teams consisting of heroes and villains competing in three superhero themed challenges. During the first challenge the villains were unable to win which made Murdoch upset but during the second challenge Jerry had started to use Bianca to help out which helped them win the second challenge. During the third challenge they had to set up bombs and Murdoch set the bomb up in the third floor of the fake building. Due to Bianca helping again the villains won the challenge giving Murdoch invincibility. In The Wasp Murdoch had apparently been playing pranks which upsetted Oweguy. After an experiment with his teleporter device goes wrong and turns Kuro into a mutant wasp the others had to go after him. Murdoch in the meantime was taken by Jerry and Roxanne who had a secret underground lair and explained that they wanted him to catch the mutant Kuro with a mind control device. He manages to do it and takes control of Kuro which causes trouble for the other contestants. At one point Murdoch had captured Jake and Nianah and trapped them inside an old tree cavern but they managed to escape with the help of Jake's pocket knife. Inside an abandoned building that Oweguy didn't use Murdoch had captured Pete, Amanda, and Sae and trapped them in a box but is confronted by Jake and Nianah. Jake tries to get the mind controller device from Murdoch but he refuses but they both end up breaking it which causes the wasp Kuro to go beserk. Jake then knocks out Murdoch with the device remains leaving him unconscious and he stops the beserk wasp Kuro who ended up destroying most of the support which caused the building to fall apart. They all escaped but Murdoch still unconscious fell down a crack caused by the building falling apart and he disappeared into the darkness below leading to the others thinking he was missing again or unsure if he survived. At the end of the chapter it was shown that Murdoch had ended up in Jerry and Roxanne's secret lair and his eye opened up looking angry. In Journey to the Center of Sae Murdoch made a cameo complaining about Oweguy screaming after his computer crashed. In A Journey through Time Murdoch made a brief appearance in the future along with a future Jerry and Roxanne talking about how they took over the city with a battleship which Kuro saw and tried to tell everyone but he got eliminated before he could. In The Beginning of the Four Part Finale Murdoch was anxious to leave Jerry and Roxanne's hideout and get out of hiding and Jerry tells him that he will soon. In the meantime Jerry planned to get the crystal from the previous episode but Sae and Pete followed him but Murdoch then arrives and locks them in the closet and Jerry thanks him for helping. Sae and Pete managed to get out and they then see that Jerry, Roxanne, and Murdoch were using the crystal to power up a giant flying battleship they stole from the future. They tried to warn people but they wouldn't believe them. As soon as Oweguy arrived and they told him their battleship had launched. After Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Murdoch was sent to jail after Total Drama Sci-Fi Action along with Jerry and Roxanne, who was unconscious and disliked it a lot. During that time he got his Joker makeup removed and his injuries and burns recovered. Murdoch was relased from jail after two months, earlier than Roxanne and Jerry did. All of his friends wouldn't hang out with him due to his actions during TDSFA and ending up in jail. Jake still wouldn't talk to him either which led to Murdoch becoming upset at what he's become and planned to change his life. He took lots of therapy classes and took various part time jobs to help him become nicer. His brother Radley also helped him out to become nicer. At one point, he was invited back to a new season of Total Drama and Murdoch accepted because he wanted to apologize to everyone for his actions and to show that he's planning to become nicer. Total Drama Vegas City Trivia *Murdoch was the last character I drew for Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and the last one revealed. *Murdoch is one of the main antagonists of Total Drama Sci-Fi Action along with Jerry and Roxanne. *Murdoch went missing in chapter 7 but returned in chapter 12. *Murdoch was responsable for most of the earliest eliminations. *Murdoch makes cameos in the pictures for chapter 10 and 11 foreshadowing his return. Gallery File:Murdoch.png|Murdoch in Total Drama Sci-Fi Action File:TDSFA_epi_10_teaser.png|Murdoch's cameo in the chapter 10 pic. (In the window) File:TDSFA_epi_11_teaser.png|Murdoch's cameo in the chapter 11 pic. (In the window again) Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Category:Total Drama Vegas City